The present invention relates to electrical resistance heating assemblies and more particularly relates to electrical insulators used in such electrical resistance heating assemblies.
Electrical resistance heating assemblies of the type having a resistance element connected to a source of electrical power and mounted on a suitable support structure which includes insulating members are used in various applications. For example, such assemblies may be used to independently provide heat for a space or a room. Alternatively, such assemblies may be incorporated into a larger piece of equipment, such as an air conditioning unit, to provide warm air when required.
Important considerations relative to such electrical resistance heating assemblies are ease and cost of manufacturing the assemblies and reliability of the assemblies. In this regard, the electrical insulators used in such assemblies should be simple, reliable, relatively easy to attach to a mounting bar, and electrical resistance heating coils of varying sizes should be easily mounted on the insulators.